Ne sois pas si naïf !
by Rouli
Summary: Cette journée marqua la fin d'une légende. Pour Kakashi, elle marqua aussi la fin de l'enfance. Attention, spoil du nom du Quatrième ! OS


Attention spoil du nom du 4eme Hokage ! Comme ça vous êtes prévenus!

**Titre**: Ne sois pas si naïf  
**Auteur:** Rouli  
**Fandom:** Naruto  
**Genre:** Bouarf, j'aime pas remplir ce genre de trucs. On va dire Angst.  
**Disclaimer:** Naruto appartient à Masashi Kishimoto, gloire à lui.

**Blabla inintéressant de l'auteur:** Je suis dans une périoe OS, en ce moment. Enfin, on va pas se plaindre, au moins j'écris, c'est déjà ça! Disons surtout que j'ai découvert la communauté 31_jours, qui me donne pas mal d'inspiration. Surtout pendant le blocs, haha. Si je foire ma session, on saura pourquoi ! Sinon, c'est _encore_ un macin centré sur Kakashi et Minato, je sais, mais j'les aime bien tous les deux. Ecrit pour 31_jours, sur le thème "Ne sois pas si naïf!", comme a vous saurez d'où vient le titre! J'avais pas trop d'idée, et puis ce prompt me semble lui convenir, donc voilà. Bref, trève de bavardages, bonne lecture!

* * *

C'était un comité funèbre qui accueillit le nouveau né, hurlant à pleins poumons au milieu des chairs mortes de sa mère. Personne, dans le cercle entourant la scène, n'osait l'approcher, le laissant vagir seul. Les médics-nin s'étaient retirés sur ordre du hokage, Minato, lorsqu'il n'y avait plus rien eu à faire pour la mère. Le quatrième fixait l'enfant qui était le sien avec une intensité effrayante, sourd à ses pleurs comme aux sons du monde hors de cette petite pièce sombre.

Dans l'assistance silencieuse et immobile, seul deux regards étaient visibles. Celui de Sarutobi, le troisième hokage, vissé sur son successeur, et celui de Kakashi, le disciple, fasciné par la petite masse de vie qui réclamait chaleur et affection, au centre de la pièce. Tous les autres portaient le masque rigide de l'ANBU, dissimulant leurs regards, leurs visages et leurs émotions sous des faces d'animaux.

Sur un geste de Minato, l'un d'eux, avec un masque de chat, s'avança pour saisir le nouveau né, et Kakashi sentit ses muscles se préparer à l'action et l'adrénaline s'écouler dans ses veines. Il se força à se détendre, se répétant mentalement les mots de son sensei, juste avant d'entrer dans cette salle éclairée de quelques flambeaux.

« Ça va bien se passer. Quand on aura fini, je compte sur toi pour m'inviter chez Ichiraku! Avait-il déclaré, un sourire sur les lèvres. »

Et Kakashi voulait vraiment croire que dans quelques jours, ils seraient devant un bon bol de ramens, tous les deux. Qu'il grognerait contre son sensei à propos du fait qu'en tant que plus gradé, ce serait lui qui devrait payer. Qu'il débourserait finalement les quelques yens nécessaires, et qu'ils passeraient la soirée ensemble. Et il refusait obstinément d'écouter a petite voix de la peur qui lui murmurait le contraire.

La lumière des flammes se reflétait sur la tignasse blonde de l'enfant, tenu à bout de bras par l'ANBU, son cordon ombilical le liant toujours au cadavre de sa mère. C'était, se dit Kakashi, comme si toute la vie avait coulé du corps de la femme dans celui de son fils par ce petit tube, maintenant mou et inutile. Le trajet inverse était impossible.

Jetant un coup d'oeil sur ses pieds, Kakashi remarqua qu'ils piétinaient les runes tracées par l'équipe médicale pour aider l'enfant à venir au monde. Pour l'aider à aspirer la vie de sa mère, ne put-il s'empêcher de penser.

« Minato, dit doucement Sarutobi, du ton que l'on emploie pour rassurer un enfant qui a peur du noir. Le concerné hocha la tête, mais le Troisième poursuivit. Il est là, il faut y aller. »

Tout shinobi à la retraite qu'il fut, le vieux singe n'en possédait pas moins quelques privilèges, vestiges de son rang passé. Et parler au chef suprême du village comme à un enfant en faisait partie.

Sur un geste du Quatrième, le chat trancha le dernier lien du nouveau né avec sa mère, et tous de volatilisèrent. Kakashi eut juste le temps de voir le reste du cordon ombilical s'écraser au sol avec un bruit flasque, répandant son contenu sur le dallage de pierre.

Le petit comité réapparut à l'extérieur, exactement dans la même formation. Aussitôt, une fumée âcre envahit les poumons de Kakashi, répandant une odeur de chairs brûlées dans son nez et sa bouche. Il eut un haut le coeur, mais n'eut pas le loisir de s'attarder plus longtemps sur les dégâts, le petit groupe partait en avant. Il s'élança pour reprendre sa place dans la formation, vérifiant au passage que son rouleau était bien à sa place, dans son gilet. Les détonations retentissaient de toutes parts, entrecoupées de cris humains de peur et de douleur. Il était difficile de se repérer au milieu de ce champ de bataille dévasté, Kakashi se contentait de garder sa place au sein de la petite troupe, s'efforçant à ne penser à rie d'autre.

Plus il avançaient, plus la fumée se faisait éparse. Ils pouvaient entrapercevoir par instants l'immense corps de chakra du démon, entre la fumée et les arbres. A chaque fois, Kakashi sentait un frisson glacé lui remonter le long de l'échine, mais jamais la pensée de s'enfuir de l'effleurait. Le visage de son maître ne reflétait aucune émotion, et cela, bien plus que le fait de se retrouver à moins d'une centaine de mètres d'un bijû légendaire, effraya Kakashi.

Ils finirent par arriver à la limite de la forêt. Une frontière bien nette, entre leur territoire et celui que le monstre leur avait pris: une cicatrice droite, barrant le paysage. Au delà de cette ligne, seules quelques cendres attestaient la présence, autrefois, d'arbres vieux de plusieurs siècles. Un énorme no man's land dévasté entre eux et le démon. Les dix shinobis ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour autant et foncèrent droit sur le monstre, sans regarder les crocs luisants dans sa bouche en une parodie de sourire, ni les multiples queues qui fouettaient l'air. Et Kyûbi les laissa approcher. Vermine pathétique, que pouvaient-ils faire ?

Ils atterrirent à une vingtaine de mètres, le démon emplissait tout leur champ de vision. Même à cette distance, Kakashi pouvait sentir le chakra maléfique lui attaquer la peau. Il sortit vivement son rouleau, effectuant le même balai que tous les autres membres de leur petite escouade. Sarutobi, les ANBU, Minato, tous étaient parfaitement synchronisés. Les symboles défilèrent sur le sol, roulant, dégringolant les uns sur les autres jusqu'à se rejoindre sous les pieds du membre central de l'équipe, l'ANBU au masque de chat, mais surtout, l'enfant. Un morceau de cordon ombilical pendait toujours au milieu de son ventre rebondi. Il pleurait de toutes ses forces, sans qu'aucun ne puisse l'entendre dans ce vacarme. Les yeux fixés sur l'enfant, Kakashi commença à malaxer son chakra. Du coin de l'oeil, il pouvait voir que tous faisaient de même. Il pouvait sentir l'énergie s'accumuler dans l'air, l'électiser, presque palpable.

Kyûbi lui aussi dut le sentir, car une énorme patte se souleva dans le ciel, répandant son ombre maléfique sur la petite troupe. Immédiatement, l'ANBU au masque de chat lâcha l'enfant, qui commença à tomber, comme au ralenti. Mais l'homme n'était déjà plus là pour le voir; son corps s'interposa entre les griffes du monstre et le nourrisson. L'enfant atterrit sur le dos, dans la terre meuble, et le corps de l'ANBU, déchiré en deux parties bien nettes s'effondra à quelques pas de là.

Sur un signe de Minato, tous concentrèrent leur énergie vers lui, leur chef, leur espoir. Kakashi ne voyait ni n'entendait plus rien. Il sentait son chakra se déverser hors de lui, de plus en plus vite, faisant hurler son corps de douleur. Puis, tout s'arrêta, aussi vite que ça avait commencé. La terre avait disparu sous ses pieds, de même que le ciel. Il était devant une gigantesque grille, avec les sept autres, les pieds dans une eau brune stagnante. Minato était de l'autre côté, seul. L'oscurité s'étendait derrière lui, la grille se refermait lentement. Les deux battants se rejoignirent en silence, séparant le quatrième de ses hommes. L'instant d'après, un rugissement terrifiant de rage et de colère retentit, faisant trembler dangereusement l'énorme grille. Kakash sentait les vibrations du sol remonter dans ses jambes, menaçant de le renverser. Deux yeux rouges luisaient derrière Minato, pleins de haine et de colère. Il voulut crier, prévenir son maître, mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, il se retrouva à nouveau dans le monde réel, la terre humide sous ses pieds et le ciel vide au dessus de sa tête.

Un instant, il crut qu'ils avaient échoué, puis sa vision revint. Là ou un instant au paravent se trouvait kyûbi, n'était plus que vide et ciel bleu. L'air immobile et silencieux fut déchiré par le cri impérieux du nouveau-né, outré du traitement odieux qu'il venait de subir. Son ventre rebondit maintenant orné d'un sceau ne portait plus aucune trace du cordon ombilical. Kakashi put voir son maître, appuyé sur ses genoux, haletant. De la sueur perlait de son front, un rictus de douleur tordait son visage habituellement calme et souriant. Avant qu'il n'ait pu bouger, deux ANBU étaient déjà aux côtés de Minato, soutenant ses pas chancelants.

Il s'agenouilla aux côtés de son fils qui ne cessait pas de brailler. De la terre maculait ses mèches blondes et ses petits poings s'agitaient sporadiquement. Le hokage passa ne main dans les cheveux soyeux de son fils. Kakashi s'approcha, luttant à chaque pas contre la douleur qui menaçait de lui faire perdre connaissance.

« Sensei... s'entendit-il prononcer d'une voix faible. L'homme tourna la tête vers lui et se força à sourire, faisant couler un peu de sang de sa bouche.

- Kakashi... C'est mon fils, dit-il avec un pointe de fierté. Ses yeux faisaient maintenant le vague, il ne semblait plus voir le monde autour de lui.

- Sensei! Hurla Kakashi, s'approchant encore. Petit à petit, l'évidence commençait à faire surface dans son cerveau embrumé. Son maître était en train de mourir. »

Il s'arrêta net, comprenant enfin la signification de tout ceci. Son maître était déjà mort, depuis l'instant où les grilles s'étaient refermées. Le corps du quatrième Hokage s'affessa sur le côté, sans qu'aucun ne fasse quoi que ce soit pour l'en empêcher.

« Il est beau, non ? Réussit-il encore à murmurer. »

Kakashi ne savait quoi dire, ni quoi faire, alors il ne fit rien. Il resta là, planté, assistant avec les autres aux dernières secondes de l'homme qui avait été un maître pour eux tous. Sa respiration rauque ralentit de plus en plus, jusqu'à s'arrêter complètement. L'enfant pleurait toujours, dans l'indifférence générale. Le vent soufflait fort, sur la plaine, balayant les cheveux du mort, aussi blonds que ceux de son fils.

Après plusieurs minutes, Sarutobi s'avança, et récupéra l'enfant. Celui-ci arrêta presque aussitôt de pleurer, et enfouit sa petite tête dans les replis des vêtements du vieil homme. Un par un, les ANBUs le suivirent. Kakashi resta le dernier sur place, veillant le corps de son maître en compagnie de Sarutobi, maintenant à nouveau hokage. S'il avait encore su comment pleurer, nul doute qu'il aurait versé des larmes, mais ces sentiments depuis trop longtemps réprimés lui étaient maintenant étrangers. Alors il se contenta de rester là, fixant le corps inerte, écoutant le vent souffler.

« Il avait dit qu'on irait manger des ramens, lâcha-t-il sans grande conviction.

- Je sais ce qu'il t'a dit, assura le vieil homme d'une voix douce. Lui, avait déjà perdu beaucoup d'êtres chers. Il avait l'habitude. Kakashi, n'était qu'un enfant. Et il l'a fait pour que tu viennes. Il avait besoin de toi, expliqua-t-il. S'il t'avait dit qu'il allait mourir, serais-tu venu ? »

Kakashi médita la question, cherchant une réponse. Minato était la personne qui comptait le plus pour lui, alors aurait-il accepté de participer à sa mort ? Oui, probablement. Il était prêt à tout pour son village. Même à souffrir pour le restant de ses jours.

« Oui, je crois. répondit-il finalement.

Aurais-tu donné toute ton énergie comme tu l'as fait aujourd'hui, en sachant que tu le tuais? Répondit le troisième, plus fort. »

A nouveau, Kakashi acquiesca. Oui, il l'aurait fait, pour sauver le village. Sarutobi soupira. Le village avait bien éduqué cet enfant, pas de doute. Il était fort, efficace, dévoué. Mais il lui manquait l'expérience. Beaucoup d'expérience.

« Ne soit pas si naïf, Kakashi. Souffla l'homme, en se mettant en route vers le village. Il y a des limites à ce que l'on peut demander à un homme, même à un shinobi. »

* * *

Alors, Alors ? Qu'est-ce que vous en pensez ? J'ai droit à une petite review... ? é_è pleaaaase !


End file.
